Random Fluffings
by PsychYouOut
Summary: Just some fluffy stories about our favorite couple.
1. Authors note and boring crap

So this is going to be one of those flashfic type things, but they'll be longer than a flash. It will basically just be Harm and Mac in different situations that I think of. If you have any ideas and want me to write something (or try to) send me a review and I'll do my best.  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own JAG. All I actually own is a drum set, bass guitar, this computer, and a few textbooks. Please don't sue me, because I'd really like to keep what little stuff I have.  
As for spoilers--well as with everything I write, all episodes are fair game. I doubt there will be any major ones though. I'm not even going to pay attention to the current season and changes in it at the end. Pretend that there is no Vukovic, or if there is, he's just a normal lawyer and not so annoying. Cresswell is JAG. Webb is no more.

If anyone wants to beta these chapters, let me know. I try to catch mistakes, but sometimes they slip past me. I don't know how often I'll actually write chapters, because I'm taking 7 hours of summer classes so I only get a total of 5 weeks off of school, and it'll be spread between finals for this semester and the beginning of the fall semester. So anyone who doesn't mind getting random chapters in their inbox, let me know.

Anyways, on to the actual story.


	2. Shooting Stars

Chapter One: Shooting Stars

I got the inspiration for this story while sitting at Thunder Over Louisville. Thunder is something we do in Louisville, KY to kick off the Derby Festival. It's a huge fireworks show (Over $1 million of fireworks) and since it's held in April every year, we expect nice weather. Well this year it was 47 degrees, with a **22 degree** wind chill factor, and it rained. THAT'S COLD! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE SITTING LITERALLY ON THE EDGE OF THE OHIO RIVER! So during the 11 hours I was there, my friends and I resorted to laying on a tarp with 5 blankets covering us. Although my friend Nick enjoyed it since he was in between 2 girls on said tarp... All in all it was an entertaining day. We saw numerous drunk people dancing when there was no music playing, and in front of us were 2 people...uhh...well to put it quite frankly, having wild sex under a quilt... (Let me tell you, THAT was freakin' funny.)

This hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes are compliments of yours truly.

**

* * *

--------------------------------  
****Friday, March 18, 2005  
****Virginia Wilderness  
****2145 EST--  
--------------------------------**

"So what are we doing out here?" Mac asked, as they carried a tent, two folding camping chairs, two sleeping bags, and two backpacks up a hill.

"Well, since we're far enough up that you won't go back, I'll tell you. We're going to watch a meteor shower." Harm replied.

"Oh."

"Weren't expecting that were you?"

"No, I wasn't. But I like the idea."

"I thought you would."

"What time is it supposed to start?"

"About 2230. We'll hopefully have enough time to get the tent set up before it starts."

"Where are we stopping?"

"The top of the hill. It's about another 100 yards."

"Good. It's freezing out here."

"Well once we get to the top you can start a little fire while I set everything up."

"I don't want to leave everything for you to set up by yourself. Plus with a fire we won't be able to see the stars as clearly."

"It's just the tent basically. After I set it up I'll use the footpump to inflate the air mattress." He said, turning slightly to speak to her. "Speaking of which, I only have one of them. I think some others had the same idea that I did because I not only couldn't find a larger tent, but I couldn't find another air mattress."

"It's okay. With you being a Navy-Baby and all, I'm sure you'd have ended up being scared by the sounds of the night and come climb into bed with me anyway."

He stopped, turned around, and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"If I climb into bed with you, it won't be because I'm scared." He said, then turned and started walking again leaving Mac stunned.

A few minutes later they arrived at the top of the hill and set all their gear down. Harm immediately started to set the tent up, while Mac took the two camping shairs out of their carrying sleeve and set them on the ground. She took a few blankets out of their bags and sat in one of the chairs to watch Mister 'I-can-do-it-myself' set the tent up.

He did that with little trouble, and then inflated the air mattress and spread the two sleeping bags out on top.

"Alright, all done. Now we just sit and wait I guess." He set the battery powered lantern he'd been using down on the ground, then took a seat beside Mac.

"It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Are you going to use all three blankets?"

"Yes."

"And what if I'm a little chilly and want one?"

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Mac stood up with all three blankets around her and took a seat on his lap.

"I'm not letting go of my blankets..."

"This works just as well, if not better." He put both of his arms around her and pulled her down against him.

She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." She sighed happily.

"Hey, look." Harm pointed up into the sky, where meteors were dancing across the night sky.

For the next few moments the sky had Mac's undivided attention.

After about 30 minutes of watching Mac began to yawn.

"Are you ready to turn in for the night?" Harm asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been a long day."

They both went into the tent.

"Crap! Harm, I forgot to put something to sleep in in my bag..."

"Oh... Well I have a pair of boxers and a t-shirt if you want them."

"I don't want to take your clothes for tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Sleeping in those clothes you have on won't be very comfortable, so take my extra ones. Although you might get kind of cold." He tossed her the clothes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to invite myself over to your sleeping bag, which appears to be a double..."

"It is. And you don't need to invite yourself. I'm inviting you."

"Thank you." She started to get undressed.

Harm just watched, mouth hanging open.

"Are you okay, Harm?"

"Yeah, just.." He might as well be honest "enjoying the view."

She smiled and walked toward him.

"Then maybe you would prefer it if I didn't borrow your clothes and just stayed like this." She said seductively.

"Whatever would make you most comfortable..." He all but screeched. His voice had risen in pitch.

"Harm, you're so funny." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah... Uhh, I'm going to go to...uhh..find a bush... You get the picture."

"Don't get lost." She said as she started to put the three blankets on the air mattress.

When he came back she was already inside his sleeping bag.

"Hurry up and get inside here. First of all, I'm cold. Second I need to use you as a pillow, since you failed to bring any..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to carry too much." He said, slipping his jeans and shirt off, leaving him in a long underwear set.

"Nice pajamas there."

"Well at least I remembered mine."

"Ha ha..." She said sarcastically.

He grinned and crawled in beside her. He pulled all the blankets up around them, mostly around her though, and then got deeper into the sleeping bag.

Mac laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

"Your nose is cold." He said.

"I know. All of me is cold. See?" She suddenly put her ice cold hands under the top to his long underwear set.

"AHH! That's cold! How would you feel if I did that to you?" He snaked his hands under the t-shirt she was wearing.

"That's not fair! You're not supposed to do that to me. Just me to you."

"And why is that fair?"

"It's an unspoken law among us. Women are supposed to be able to put their cold hands on any warm part of their man's body."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that I'm your man..."

"You are. You're the only person who's always been here with me through almost everything. I think that's makes you mine."

"Well, had I have known I was your's, I would have probably already taken advantage of certain perks and/or privledges."

"Like?"

"Being able to do this whenever I please." He moved his head to kiss her gently.

"Who said you couldn't do that now whenever you please?"

"Well, we men have our laws too."

"Such as?"

"One of our rules is that we're not supposed to kiss a woman more than twice in a 12 hour period unless we ask them out on a date for tomorrow night at about 1900."

"Harm, is that your way of asking me out on a real date?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Than I guess I have no choice but to accept. For no other reason than that my lips are cold and could use warming." She grinned at him.

"Easily arranged." He kissed her again.

**The End.**


	3. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimers have been covered. Basically I don't own JAG, I'm merely borrowing it with every intention of giving it back when I'm done. Don't sue me, because I am but a poor college student living off mommy and daddy for 3 1/2 more years.

The inspiration for this chapter came from me aquiring a kitten for one night. A guy at my church found a 6 week old kitten on the freeway one day and brought it to church in hopes someone would adopt him. That someone was me, but alas my "existing cat" (Tigger) hated the new one, whom I named Abraham (previously named Gateway, but that was a gay name so I changed it to something more manly.). So Abe went to a friend's house and hopefully he'll get to stay there, because I have visitation rights.

So this is dedicated to my little Abraham.  
Since they never mentioned Mac's b-day, I'm going to be a snob and make her birthday the same as mine. So May 23rd it is! Happy 19th birthday to me... 

**

* * *

**

**Friday, May 20, 2005  
****Mac's Apartment  
****Georgetown, DC  
****1944 EST--**

**

* * *

**

Mac was sitting on her couch, reading a magazine and waiting for Harm to get there. He had told her at JAG that afternoon that he was going to pick up her birthday present and would be there promptly at 1945.

She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

"I couldn't let go of your gift."

She looked down and saw that he was holding a blanket. A blanket which was moving.

"I hope you like this, because if you don't I can't take it back. I'll have to take him home with me."

"Take who?"

Suddenly a little pink nose popped out, and Mac heard a meow coming from inside.

"Harm, you didn't..."

He uncovered the 'package' and the ugliest little kitten she'd ever seen turned it's head to look at it's new owner.  
"Surprise." He smiled.

"You brought me a kitten?"

"Yeah. I know you miss Jingo, so I asked the owner of your building if I could get you a puppy. He said no, but a kitten would be okay."

She took the bundle from Harm.

"This is the ugliest little guy I've ever seen. But he's cute at the same time."

"So you like him?"

"I think he'll grow on me." She rubbed his head. "Thank you Harm."

He bent down and kissed her.  
"Happy Birthday Sarah."

"Now we need to go to the pet store and get everything for him."

"True. Do you want to take him with us? He'll stay wrapped up in the blanket if you're holding him."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him here."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"He'll need a name too."

"How about Harm Jr.?" He grinned.

"Uhh, no."

"Just a suggestion. You have any ideas?"

"I've always wanted to name my child Beau, and since children are highly unlikely for me, I'll have to used it on my pet." She got into his Lexus.

"That cat is not a Beau. Beauregarde means beautiful, which he is not."

"Oliver?" She suggested when he got in the car.

"Too formal."

"Quentin?"

"Too odd."

"Maxwell?"

"We could call him Max."

"Edgar?"

"No."

"Gilbert?"

"No. He needs a unique, but strong name." Harm argued.

"Sailor is a name."

"You really want to name your cat after the Navy?"

"No, not really. What about Baxter?"

"It reminds of the cat food commercial."

"Toby?"

"I like that one. That and Maxwell have been good."

"How about Tobias, but we'll call him Toby?"

"Sounds good."

"What do you think?" She looked down at the kitten. "Do you like Toby for a name?"

The cat meowed in agreement.

"Toby it is then."

They got to the pet store and Harm parked the car. He went around and opened Mac's door for her.

"You're becoming quite the gentleman."

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me." He smiled before leaning down and brush her lips with his.

Toby looked up and meowed at his new friends.

"Let's go get what we need for him, then I'll take you two for ice cream." Harm said.

50 minutes later Harm, Mac, and Toby came out of the store with everything they needed, plus some they didn't.

"We want some ice cream now." Mac said to Harm, who was pushing a cart filled with various feline paraphernalia.

"That's our next stop." He started putting everything in the back of his SUV.

Once Harm got into the driver's seat Toby wriggled out of his blanket and walked over onto Harm's lap and looked up at him.

"Hey there Toby."

Meow

"I bet you want some ice cream?"

Meow

Mac took the cat back, much to Toby's dismay, so Harm could drive.

Soon Harm parking in the lot of a little ice cream parlor.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"I want a scoop of chocolate, and Toby wants a kid size scoop of vanilla."

"I'll be right back."

10 minutes later Harm got back in the SUV.

"One scoop of chocolate in a cone for the beautiful Marine, and one cup of vanilla for the young feline."

"Thank you Harm."

"You're welcome." He said before taking a bite of his scoop of vanilla.

"Toby is enjoying his." Mac said, looking down at the kitten who was furiously licking away at the small scoop.

"It looks like he has the eating habits of his mother..."

"Shut up Flyboy."

Harm grinned and pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Mac's apartment.

**The End.**


	4. Shopping Together

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

* * *

**Tuesday, July 5, 2005  
****Washington, DC  
****1300 EST--

* * *

**

"Come on Harm. We have more sales to get to." Mac said to Harm, who was following her around the mall.

They both had decided to play hooky that day. Well, Mac had decided to go to the post July 4th sales, and suggested that Harm go with her. Of course, Harm didn't know what he was getting himself into, and just thought it was some quality time with his girlfriend.

"We've been at this since 0730. Isn't it time to stop and rest?"

"No, we still have a few more stores to go to."

"Can we stop for lunch first? I know you're getting hungry."

"Now that you bring it up, it does sound like a good idea."

"I already knew it was. If I'm hungry, I know you have to be."

"I am."

"Then let's stop somewhere. Anywhere, I don't even care where."

"Burger King. I want a really big Whopper with fries and a milkshake."

"You'll never change..."

"Do you want me to?" She asked as they sat down in the food court.

"Your eating habits could use improving, but that's all. Otherwise you're perfect."

"I don't think I'm perfect."

"I do."

"You're supposed to. It's your duty as the loving boyfriend."

"That's true. And right now it's my duty to go get my perfect girlfriend some food. I'll be back in a few minutes." He left to get her a cheeseburger, and him something green and leafy.

He came back a few moment later with their food.  
"A double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake to clog up the Marine's arteries. And a salad for the dashing Sailor."

"Who said you're dashing?"

He grinned at her.

"It's my assessment."

"And everyone else's it seems. We're getting quite a few glances this way."

"Ah well, I'm pretty sure the men aren't looking at me... You're getting lustful looks also." He smiled at her.

"They never stop. You would think these people would realize we're together and stop staring."

He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Let them stare." He smiled.

"Bet you didn't know what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to go shopping with me..." She grinned at him.

"No, I didn't. How many more stores?"

"Only 2. Then I need to go home and see what damage that feline/devil has done."

"Toby isn't a devil. He's just a kitten."

"Well you don't live with him. He's satan at night..."

"Mac you know if he's too much trouble,. I'll take him. I didn't mean to give you something you didn't want."

"He's not that much trouble. Just so young and energetic."

"He'll get better. Soon enough he'll be cuddling with you every night, keeping your feet warm."

"I'd rather have a man doing that."

"All you had to do was ask, Mac."

"Yeah. Well I wasn't sure how serious you considered this thing."

"I consider this 'thing' very serious. I'm was thinking forever would be good."

"Forever. That's a long time to spend with me."

"It's not long enough in my opinion." He took one of her hands.

"Maybe we should save this discussion for later, when we're back at my apartment."

"Yeah, we should. Are you ready to hit those last 2 stores yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Harm took their trash to the can before taking Mac's hand and leading her to the car.

"So where else are we going?"

"The Gap, and a grocery store somewhere. I'm running out of food."

90 minutes later the pair was back at Mac's apartment, carrying in groceries.

As they were putting them all away, Mac kept yawning.

"See, I told you we went to early this morning." Harm said, smiling. "I'll finish here, you go lay down for a nap."

"Will you come join me when you're done?"

"I will. I might even get Toby to settle down and lay down with us." He looked down at the kitten who was attacking his own shadow.

"Good luck..." Mac grinned at the cat's energy.

Harm finished putting the groceries away, and then started putting together some soup for dinner. Leaving the soup to simmer all afternoon, he went into Mac's bedroom and laid down next to her.

"What took you so long?"

"I was putting some soup together for dinner."

"What kind?"

"My special vegetable."

"Sounds great." She yawned.

"It will be. Now sleep." He pulled her to him and put both arms around her.

She put her head on his chest and drifted to sleep.

Moments later, a small kitten jumped as hard as he could onto the bed, and curled up beside Mac's arm on Harm chest.


	5. Cold

I am back, with yet another pen name change. I'm now HooahCadet, due to my being in Army SROTC (Senior ROTC, a.k.a. college level) at school. One of these days I'll stop changing my name.

**Friday, October 7, 2005**

**Harm's Apartment**

**Union Station**

**2240 EST--**

Mac was cold. Very cold. The heat in her apartment building was out, and her car would make a funny noise when she tried to turn the heat on in there. The only solution to this problem was Harm. She hoped he had the heat up high at his place. And even if he didn't, she'd keep warm by getting under a few blankets with him.

Now she was outside his door with a squirming cat in her arms and a key in her hand. She finally got the door open and found the apartment empty.

'Oh well' She thought. 'I'll just turn the heat up and wait for him.'

And wait she did. He came in the door 20 minutes later.

"Hey." His face lit up when he saw her. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind at all."

"The heat in my building went out and we were cold." She pointed to the cat who had rolled onto his back and fell asleep.

"Did you turn my heat up? I keep it pretty cool in here." He hung his coat up.

"Yeah, it's up."

He came over and sat down beside her on the couch.

"How long have you been here?"

"17 minutes. Where were you?" She snuggled into him.

"I ran downstairs to help a new neighbor with something. If I'd known you were coming I wouldn't have spend so long down there with her." He kissed her head.

"Her?"

"Yes. Her. She's a 1st year law student who was having trouble with an assignment. I went down to try to help her out some."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Sweetheart, I know what you're thinking." He looked at her. "And you should also know she's very involved with her own girlfriend. As am I."

"Very involved with her girlfriend?" Mac teased.

"How'd you figure it out? Yes, I admit it. I'm having a wild affair with a 22 year old lesbian."

"Hmm, I didn't know they were your type."

"I prefer 37 year old Marine's who are perfectly heterosexual."

"Good. I know one of them who might be interested in you."

"Is she hott?"

"Right now she's rather cold, and needs warming up."

"My pleasure." He kissed her.

Mac's stomach growled in the middle of their make out session.

"Haven't you eaten?"

"Not yet. I was too busy trying to keep warm."

"You should have come earlier. I would have taken you out to dinner."

"You could still order me some food. Or make some if you want."

"What do you want?"

"Spaghetti."

"I'll make you some." With one last kiss he got up and went into the kitchen to make her some food.

"I'm going to go down and get my bag from my car. I'll be right back."

"Be careful out there."

"Harm its 10 feet from the door to my car. I can't get in too much trouble."

"Around here you can. But I know you're a Marine and can handle yourself, so I'll be quiet."

"Thank you." She walked out the door.

He turned back to the stovetop to stir the sauce. The smell awoke the cat and he came to Harm's feet and started meowing furiously.

"Do you want some of Mac's food, Toby? I'm not sure that's a good idea. She'll be back in a minute and will all of her food."

The cat continued to meow until Harm got a spoon out and gave him some of the sauce.

"Are you giving my cat my food?" Mac asked when she came back in.

"Yes. He wouldn't shut up so I gave him a taste. I don't think he liked it as much as he thought he would."

"Oh well. It's our food anyway."

"It will be done as soon as the pasta finishes cooking. Do you want any bread?"

"No. Just the spaghetti is fine."

They heard a big screech and a thump and saw Toby up on the TV fighting with the DVD player.

"Maybe we should zip him up in your duffel bag tonight. He might keep us awake all night."

"He'll settle down as soon as I go to bed. He'll climb up and sleep between us most likely."

"I don't like that idea." Harm said.

"Baby, you got me the cat. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have this problem."

"But I knew how much you'd love a pet that you could cuddle with, and you have to admit he's gotten cuter."

"Yes, he has. And fatter too."

"It adds to his charm." Harm said, dishing out some food for Mac.

She went over to his table and sat down to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry. I ate earlier."

"If I had known that I wouldn't have asked you to make me food."

"I don't mind at all. You were hungry and wanted food, so I made you some."

"Isn't that supposed to be my job? Making food when you're hungry?"

"Sweetheart, your idea of making food is mac and cheese, or ordering out…"

"Okay, so my cooking skills need work."

"Why don't I take care of all the cooking? You can be the brains and good looks of the relationship." He grinned.

"I can't take all the credit in the good looks department. Brains, maybe, but not looks." She grinned back at him.

"I should be offended."

"But you're not. I was just kidding. You have as much brain as me, maybe more."

"I agreed with you the first time. I think you have more than I do."

"We're equal. Is that fair?"

"Sure is." He stood up, then kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower while you finish your food."

"Okay. I'll probably go to bed once I finish."

"I won't be too long. You can warm up the bed for me."

"Or you could put an electric blanket on…"

"I'll get it out for you."

"Thank you Harm." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He went to his bedroom and got the bed ready for Mac before getting into a hot shower.

He came out 15 minutes later to find Mac in the bed, and Toby asleep in his spot beside her.

"No, no, no. Toby is not sleeping there. He can sleep on either side of you and I, but not between."

"Aww, poor Toby. He's used to sleeping beside me."

"So put him on your other side."

"But then he'll wake up."

"And promptly go back to sleep. In his new spot which is not between us."

"Okay, fine." Mac carefully picked up the kitten and moved him over to her other side.

Toby awoke, stood up, and jumped over Mac and back to his previous place.

"I don't think Toby likes me." Harm said with a sigh.

"I don't know why he wouldn't. But you may be right."

"Let me try holding him until I lay down." Harm picked up the cat, who immediately started hissing. He put him back on the bed.

"This is not going to work out as I'd hoped."

"And what had you hoped for?"

"That I'd be able sleep beside you without a cat between us!"

She got out of the bed and walked around to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry he's being so much trouble Harm. I won't bring him next time."

"Well you couldn't very well leave him in a cold apartment." He put his arms around her also.

"We could have a slumber party. You have an air mattress."

"That's true, we could."

"We can pretend it's that night you took me star gazing."

"And make out all night?" He grinned. "That could work for me."

"You have a one track mind Harmon Rabb."

"I know." He pulled the air mattress out of the closet, along with the foot pump.

Soon they had their makeshift bed set up. Harm put some pillows, sheets, and blankets on.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. You pick one."

"Top Gun." He grinned.

"You're lucky the movie has so much romance, or I wouldn't be so understanding about watching it every other day."

"It's not every other day. More like every 3 days."

Mac got under the blankets while Harm put the movie in. He laid down beside her when he had it all set up, and was able to pull her into his arms.

"I hardly think it's fair that Toby gets a whole bed to himself." Harm said.

"You're the one who didn't want to sleep in the bed with him."

"I don't mind that. It's when he keeps me from you that I get a little mad."

"Harm you sleep without me every night."

"Yeah, but since you're here I'd like to be able to hold you without a kitten in between."

"You're jealous of a cat." Mac laughed.

"Yes, I am! He's keeping me from my woman."

"If you refer to me as "my woman" anymore, I won't be."

"He's keeping from my wonderfully talented, drop dead gorgeous, Marine girlfriend who doesn't really need me but keeps me around anyway."

"Well I wouldn't say I don't need you. Now that I have you I'd like to keep you."

"And keep me you shall. You'll never get me to go away now. If you dump me, I'll sleep outside your apartment and beg forgiveness every morning as you come out. I'll follow you everywhere you go like a lost puppy."

"How endearing…"

"Let's get some sleep." He put his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sarah."


End file.
